A Look 20 Years in the Past A Young Justice Story
by JJflipflop01
Summary: The young justice team who is now 20 years older decide to take a trip to the past,but what will they get them selfs into?
1. The Plan

"Zantanna your crazy and i don't mean normal me kind of crazy i mean Superboy drunk off his ass kind of crazy." Wally told her."Aww come guys it's not gonna hurt or anything i just want to try it out this once ok then you can go on with your lives." "Fine" said Dick Greyson giving into his wifes plead."But only and mean ONLY this once." "YAY!"She said running into his arms."THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"She said full on kissing him on the the lips her feet were off the ground and her knees bent in mid air with Nightwing's hands wrapped around her waist. She pulled away and looked at him. "You can put me down now."She said "Oh"He realised he was stilling holding her in his grasp. He let her down."Uh um yeah well um you know- he was cut off by Wally patting well it was more of a really REALLY hard slap on the shoulder."Smoooooooooooooooooth."he said"Realllllllllllllllll smooooooooooooooth."He repeated."Shut up!"Dick replied."Hey Zee are you sure this will be safe for Arty?"Asked Superboy trying to draw the attention away from dumb and dumber who are now shouting dumbass remarks at the other person. wally snapped out of it asking pretty much repeating what the other man said,but with alot more concern."Yeah Zee will she?""Yeah she'll be fine it's not like i'm brainwashing her or teleporting her over a boiling hot pit of lava. it's just a portal we can travel time in.""which i did not like by the way."Artemis reponded to her friend's comment."I was 7 mmonths pregnant and you woundn't stop getting on my nerves."What about the sending me over a pit of lava?""Can we hurry up?!"Asked an inpatient Roy."Fine.I'll hurry,but blame Arty shes the one that got me side tracked."She said in her defense."Just shut up and get to work."Both her and Zantanna laughed at the final remark." Ready?""We've been ready for the past 5 minutes."Roy replied."Be patient Roy."M'gann told him."He's never patient M'gann."Kaldar replied."YES I AM!""No your not Roy."Wally told him."AM TOO!"NO YOUR NOT.""YES I AM.""NO YOUR NOT""AM TOO!""NO YOUR NOT!""AM TOO!""NO YOUR NOT."And the men just stood there yelling at each other until thay were broken up by the sound of Zantanna saying a spell."_Low'es ta lace!"(how it sounds:low s ta_ lace)Then suddenly both Wally and Roy had a zipper for a mouth and both were zipped up."Mmmmmmmm...mmm...MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"Came from Wally."I'll unzip you if you promise to shut it."Both Wally and Roy shoke their head's."Fine."She said with a sigh."_Ecel ta_ se'wol!""Mind teaching me how to do that?"Artemis asked."Can we just hurry up with this!?"Jade said."_Mole salo!"_Then out of the blue a light blue portal was in front of them."COME ON!"Zantanna yelled while everyone followed her orders and ran the room that held the group of friends was completly bare.

writers note:okay first time writer so sorry if it's bad.=)

ages:

Kaldar:36

Dick:33

Artemis:35

Wally:36

Jade:38

Roy:38

Zantanna:35

Connor/Superboy:36(or really 20)

M'gann:35


	2. The Meeting?

The trip was long and they meant long. Wally was holding Arty and made sure she landed on him and not the solid hard ground."Artemis are you ok?"He said while slowly moving her off of him making sure his wife was alright."Yes Wally i'm fine. Do I look like i'm not?!""Sorry babe I was making sure your all right."He said kissing the top of her head."I'm sorry to babe."She said giving him a peck on the lips.M'gann and Superboy were both in the back of the room now sitting up."Where are we?"She asked rubbing her head."It looks like the cave."Zantanna replied to her friend."Yeah it does,but it looks like it did 20 years ago?""Who's there?!"A voice called and 7 people came running in."Oh.""My.""Ever.""Loving.""Freaking.""God."6 of the older friends while Artemis's mouth was wide open. It was them 20 ago. The younger Superboy with out thinking grabed the closest person to him which was Artemis by the shirt and slammed her into the wall saying"WHO ARE YOU!?""Superboy STOP!"Yelled Robin."Not till she tell us who they are!""SUPERBOY SHE'S PREGNANT!"Yelled Robin again. Superboy then looked down at her swollen stomache and let her go with the older Wally running to her side in normal speed."Now who are you guys?" asked Robin. Wally now standing up along with his wife said."Time travelers?"with a sheepish grin. Dick slapped the back of his head."Dumbass."He told his best friend."Dude!what did you want me to say?!That your wife wanted to try out this new time travel spell that she found and that we're them 20 years into the future!Cause you just could of told me that you know!"Wally sceamed from the top of his lungs."DUMBASS!"The older team called while the younger team just stood there with their mouths wide open. After a brief silence Robin finally said"That's it i'm calling the justice league."Then he walked away. Older Artemis started walking towards a hallway when younger Wally stoped her."Whoa whoa whoa were do you think your going?"Japan. where does it look like i'm going i have to pee.""Oh well um okay."He said stepping out of her way. Just then the Justice League walked in ."Look's like I have to wait."Arty said walking back to her husband and friends. Batman,flash,green arrow,superman,and martian manhunter were all infront of them with a batglare on batman's face the others trying to pull off the batglare,but it just looked plain out funny to the older friends thinking we were actully scared of those looks when they were younger. Of course they were scared alittle of the batglare that came from Batman."Who are you?"Demaned Batman."We're them just 20 years older."Said Superboy."I'm going to have to run some blood work to belive you.""Good with us." They all said as they walked with Batman.1 hour later...

"Belive us now?"Asked M'gann."Well it looks they were telling the truth."Said Batman."So their us in the future?"Asked the younger Artemis"Yep.I'm Artemis Crock in the future."She told her younger self."Don't you mean Artemis West?"Older Wally corrected his wife. Younger Wally spit out the drink he was drinking."WHAT!YOU MEAN I MARRIE THAT!?""Yeah pretty much."Wally made clear."OWWWW!""Babe you all right?""Yeah i'm fi-OWWW ine.""What's wrong Arty?""It's just the baby kicking really hard that's all.""You sure?"He asked pulling her into a hug and moving some of her hair from her forehead so he could plant a kiss on her forehead."Yeah i'm as sure as ever."She said looking up at him."You know what i'm sure about?""I don't know what.""That your the best thing that's ever happened to me."He told her."AWWWWWWW!"Came from all the younger and older girls in the room while Artemis sunk her head deeper into Wally's chest trying to hide her blush."Stop making me look bad."Nightwing wispered in his ear."So i guess we should mabey talk alittle while your here?"Asked the younger M'gann."Yeah that sounds great."The older Artemis agreed. They all paired off with there older/younger self and left.

writers note:OH MY GOD!I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS!I LOVE ALL THE REVEIWS!sorry it took so long you know some stories take a while. This one is alittle bit longer then chapter 1,but chapter 3 should be up soon. Tell what you think and any tips are helpful to. please vote in my poll also and you can't find it pm me k so bye guys.


	3. Wallys and Artemis'

Hello my good people!I do not own Young Justice but i wish i did.1 quick thing all the conversations are going on at the same time. okay!:)Now go and read this story and enjoy!

* * *

The Emerald Archers and Speedsters

Younger Wally and Artemis were sitting awkwardly next to each other on the couch while their future selfs sat on the couch across from them Artemis on Wally's lap,Wally's hands wrapped around his wife's 9 months pregnant stomach."Soooo how long have guys been married?"Younger Artemis said trying to smooth things over with their future selfs."20 years in our time."Older Artemis made clear to her younger self. And again there was a pause of silence."Wellll i'm going to go pee now."Older Artemis just finally gave up and woddled as fast as she could to the bathroom leaving Wally with alone with both his and his wife's younger selfs."Yep"He thought "i'm screwed. Big time."Do you guys have any ki-i'm mean any other kids?"Artemis came out and asked."yeah we have 4 other boys." Younger Wally was just sitting on the couch not moving (maybe not breathing either?)and Artemis' mouth was gaping wide open. At this point Wally didn't know what know what to say."Yeah we have two 20 years old. Their identical twins. We have a 15 years old and a 5 years. Their names are Carter,Camden,Casey,and Jake.''The younger two just sat there not moving and both of their mouths were gaping open and for older Wally well he just sat there wondering 2 things: 1. How was he going to keep this conversation going and 2. HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO PEE!"Damn Arty you REALLY owe me for this."He thought to finally gathered all his thoughts when he heard a huge crash come from outside...

* * *

Ok i'm gonna do chapters for each of their conversaitions .I know it's been WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY to long since I wrote.I broke my arm. How? On a bouncy houce.I'm fine now and yes it's still broke so my friend is typing for me.I should start writing more soon.I promise. I decided to post the chapters like this so you can read it as soon as possible. Bye!


	4. I'M BACK! (Writers note)

Hey guys I know you have been waiting for me and again SORRY!Like I said I was going on a feild trip and guess what?I fell down the stairs there and broke my arm . My frend is typing for me but right now i'm just typing with one hand. I will start writing again and thank you all for waiting . BYE !


End file.
